Trigon's Blood (Heroes)
'''Trigon's Blood' is a level 17 mission in Midtown Metropolis started automatically upon the completion of Wrath. Stop the demon Trigon from rising from Brother Blood's evil pools of ichor. Objectives *Defeat Brother Blood Walkthrough Enter the hospital through the door on the roof. The player would first meet Sentinel Carter, who offers the Sample Of Sins side mission. Further down the path is Zatanna battling several Minion of Lust. The player do not need to fight, as they could wait till she defeats all of those, and this is recommended for low levels. There would be a second wave of minions, so do not follow her (stay near the entrance instead) when Zatanna ask you to if you are low level. They are fairly easy except for their special attack - more dangerous in the second wave because they would all start charging it up when they reach the player. It hits over 140 and knocks the player back. Blocking would be helpful. After defeating the second wave of Minions of Lust, Zatanna takes down the barrier, knocking the henchmen of Brother Blood out. She tells you to go down the elevator shaft and vanish in a puff of smoke. At the bottom of the shaft is several Gluttonous Citizens, Minions of Glutton, Minions of Greed, a Doctor and an Embodiment of Sin. After fighting through them, the next room contains a Paladin and a Priest, along with many unconscious Sentinels of Magic that the player cannot help. When the player enter, several Minions of Sloth and two Embodiments of Sin attack. Fortunately, Raven arrives, and she makes quick work of the Minions and defeats the Paladin and Priest. She then teleports away leaving the Embodiments of Sin to the player. The next room has several Minions of Greed, a Minion of Gluttony and a Doctor. After that, one Minion of Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, a Doctor and an Embodiment of Sin. Note that the barriers to the next room only seem to open after all mobs have been defeated. Finally, you will arrive at a large room with several strange devices and some more members of Cult of Trigon and Brother Blood will arrive once you enter (follow the map, the glass blocks the other way). Doctor Fate, Zatanna and Raven would teleport in, and after a short cutscene the fight starts. After defeating the Cult, Brother Blood would summon several waves of minions and more powerful exarches. In between waves, he would attempt to drain Doctor Fate, Zatanna, then Raven twice. Damage him sufficiently seems to stop that, but he does drain their health rather quickly. It appears that Doctor Fate heals you and Raven gives you power, so staying alive shouldn't be too difficult. Near the end of the fight, Brother Blood would claim that Raven belongs to him as his wife and will reign on the throne of blood, but she defies him. Finally, the player may defeat Brother Blood. While the player is prompted to talk to Doctor Fate, they could complete the mission right after defeating Brother Blood. Doctor Fate would tell you that Brother Blood would attempt to raise Trigon away, but Raven assures him that she is always ready. After the Sin Don't Win headline cutscene, leave the building through the portal to the north. Fratricide would be started. Rewards *1626 xp upon completion (level 29) Inconsistencies *It is possible for a player who hasn't finished the Demons on the Loose storyline to complete this mission when Raven is supposed to be captured by Trigon. Category:Hero Missions/Level 17 Category:Hero Missions Category:Missions/Level 17 Category:Missions